Lal
How Lal joined the Tourney Lal Mirch, in the future, comes off as a no-nonsense type of person. She outright tells Tsuna that he isn't progressing as fast as she'd hoped, and then gives up on him as a student. On an occasion before that, while instructing Tsuna and his Rain and Storm Guardians about Rings and Boxes, she attacked Tsuna and Yamamoto when she felt that she was losing their attention. Lal Mirch was to be the original holder of the blue pacifier for the Arcobaleno, but was unexpectedly replaced by Colonnello in his attempt to save her from the Arcobaleno curse. Due to Colonnello's late timing, Lal still had to carry half of the curse, being that she shared the same physical effects as the other Arcobaleno but was unable to attain the full power of the blue pacifier, which was given to Colonnello. After the war in the future, Lal Mirch heads to the past to stop a rebellion. Lord Gohda and his forces would be participating in the Second Tourney, and one samurai woman is trying to assassinate him, Mifuyu Tadokoro. How to unlock *Kill 150 Smash Run enemies with Reborn *Play 1855 matches. For both methods, you must fight Lal at Elettrico Circuit. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her by wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her for 700 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Lal, wishing for her from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Arcobaleno from the future, Lal Mirch!" She will be seen left of Totosai, right of Weinheidt and below Bernie Mataki. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted In her Arcobaleno form, Lal holds her shotgun tight. After the announcer calls her name Shifts to her adult form and shoots Mist Flame bullets out of her Nuvola Gauntlet as the camera zooms saying "You seem like you wish to make an enemy of mine." Special Moves Mist Flame (Neutral) Lal punches her Nuvola Gauntlet out to fire Mist Flame bullets. Shotgun (Side) Lal fires a wdie shotgun blast. Dragon Vapor (Up) Lal jumps into the air with a spinning uppercut and flames coming off her Nuvola Gauntlet. Mist Net (Down) Lal projects mist flame projectiles to form a net around its target. As the net is made of flames attempting to flee from it would cause burns. Drain Centipede (Hyper Smash) Lal leaps at the opponent, and if she connects, latches onto him/her as the Cloud Centipedes fly around them. She then snaps their bones hard and steals their energy. Survival Blast (Final Smash) Lal shoots rapidly with her shotgun. After 15 shoots, she finishes by shooting Mist Flames out of her gauntlet. Victory Animations #Lal swipes her gauntlet and crosses her arms saying "If that's everything you had, then you had no hope of getting out alive." #Lal spins her shotgun and says "Going easy never meant anything to me." #Lal thrusts her Nuvola Gauntlet then shoots Mist Flames, then says "Be grateful that I spared you." On-Screen Appearance Lal walks in and shifts to her adult form saying "It's too late to walk away." Trivia *Lal's rival is a skilled swordswoman and daughter to Kanbe Tadokoro, Mifuyu. *Lal Mirch shares her English voice actress with Hualin and May II. *Lal Mirch shares her Japanese voice actress with Kai. *Lal Mirch shares her French voice actress with Black Proton, Homura, Denzi Pink, Shura, Danette, Naomi, Lickilicky, QT, Karen White and Yuuki Konno. *Lal Mirch shares her Arabic voice actress with Rangiku Matsumoto, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Shion, Tsubaki Yayoi and Lian. *Lal Mirch shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Linna Yamazaki, Beast Boy, Malin, Reina Soho, Keesha Franklin, Shizumaru Hisame, Mio Sakamoto, Shion "Sinon" Asada, Toph Beifong, Mai and Ty Lee. Category:Reborn! characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters